


The Great Stark-Carter Bet

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, Dirty Talk, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Partying, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Angie Martinelli.” He said, pointing across the room to a woman leaning against the wall gossiping idly with her friends.</p><p>Peggy craned her head up from the couch. She looked across the red solo cups to where Angie was standing. She was extraordinary that’s for sure.</p><p>“The one that I had sociology with?” She shook her head, “No way, she’s too nice.”</p><p>“That’s the deal.” Howard shrugged, drunkenly falling down on the couch next to her.</p><p>Peggy bit her lip, “So if I can sleep with her within a week, I win?”</p><p>“Totally.” How chuckled as he finished off his last beer and dropped it on the carpet, “It’s not my 21st birthday if I don’t dare you to do something stupid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The more cliche the better, right? Well you've come to the right place. As my Christmas gift to anybody who actually still holds tight to Cartinelli I'll just have this here. It's already written so it'll just need to get edited and beta'd so I can post it in the days leading up to Christmas. Happy Holidays no matter what you celebrate and enjoy!

**7 Days Left ...**

“Angie Martinelli.” He said, pointing across the room to a woman leaning against the wall gossiping idly with her friends.

Peggy craned her head up from the couch. She looked across the red solo cups to where Angie was standing. She was extraordinary that’s for sure.

“The one that I had sociology with?” She shook her head, “No way, she’s too nice.”

“That’s the deal.” Howard shrugged, drunkenly falling down on the couch next to her.

Peggy bit her lip, “So if I can sleep with her within a week, I win?”

“Totally.” He chuckled as he finished off his last beer and dropped it on the carpet, “It’s not my 21st birthday if I don’t dare you to do something stupid.”

* * *

**6 Days Left ...**

“Peggy.” Angie called out from behind the counter. There was almost nobody in the café this late at night, so the lack of response was a bit unnerving. She really didn’t want to throw away another cup of coffee today,

“Peggy.” She said, raising her voice.

Just then she spotted the English student passed out on her laptop keyboard ever so peacefully. Angie sighed, a little too tired from the day’s shift than she should have been, yet nevertheless, found herself walking across the room towards her.

Angie put a gentle hand on her shoulder, rousing Peggy just enough, softly saying “Hey there.”

Peggy squinted into the light, picking her head up slowly and making quick sense of her surroundings, “Did I really fall asleep?”

Angie pursed her lips and nodded, a little concerned for the foreign student’s well-being. “I guess you really need this, then.”

Peggy took the coffee into her hands and nodded, still a touch out of it at this point. Angie smiled at her before heading back towards the counter. Peggy’s attention was refocused on her computer where her scholarship application for ROTC sat. Nobody tells you that you have to do more work once you get accepted and everything. Even once you’re in college it never stops.

She took one sip of the coffee and instantly remembered her weekend bargain.

“Angie!” She said with a start.

The woman looked up from where she was cleaning, “Something wrong?”

“No, it’s fine. Wonderful coffee, just – “ She paused, “I know this is strange but could you look over this essay for me?”

Angie shrugged, abandoning her rag and leaning on the counter, still so far away, “Why don’t you have Stark look it over for you?”

“Do you honestly think Howard is the best person to proofread a paper?”

“And you want somebody you’ve only had one class with to do this for you?”

Peggy smiled, “Please?”

Angie rolled her eyes, “Fine. I’ll close up.”

Peggy nodded.

* * *

“You’re awful at sentences, Peggy. These are all so wordy.” Angie shook her head, highlighting something else.

Once they had managed to get to the library things had gone pretty smoothly. They were seated at one of the tables in the back where nobody else would make too much noise and Angie was unfortunately destroying her scholarship essay.

Peggy put her head down, “Americans have such a different idea of these sort of things.”

“Don’t blame this on America.” Angie had a coy smile on her face.

They were joking now. Peggy’s hopes flared up again. Joking was good. Joking was great in fact. All great things start with joking and Angie was fabulous at it. There was a certain chemistry to banter and if she had it with Angie then her foot was already in the door.

Maybe that wasn’t exactly the best phrase. Foot in the door sounds manipulative. Not that the bet she had with Howard Stark wasn’t manipulative. It did go against a few of her tenants of feminism, but she’ll be damned if she turns down a bet from him. Their competitiveness was almost deafening.

But Angie was cute. And there was nothing wrong with that.

“America is the source of many of my problems.” Peggy responded finally.

“Then why are you here?” Angie raised her eyes from the laptop screen to meet Peggy’s.

“To meet people. To see beautiful sights.” Peggy stated calmly.

It was a good line, Angie would admit. Although she wasn’t about to read into anything. Not tonight at least. Angie scrolled up to the top of the page.

“Why do you need to apply for a scholarship? Doesn’t the military pay you to go to school here?” Angie asked.

“It’s far more complicated than that. But 5 am wake-up calls make up for how much they pay to send me here regardless.”

“You have to be up in five hours?”

Peggy smiled nervously, “Sleep isn’t exactly a priority in my life anymore.”

“I love sleep. I couldn’t survive a day without it. I need eight hours plus a nap and maybe some more shut eye. What else could possibly take priority over that right now?”

“Talking with you isn’t too bad.”

Angie smiled, returning her eyes to the computer, “Want to see my comments?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely apologize for how slow this story is whoops. And happy last day of Hanukkah, if any of you dig that. Also thanks for reading and have a great day/evening/whatever!

**5 Days Left ...**

Angie grabbed her water bottle from the windowsill. The water was a welcome relief into her system especially when she was so beat. She bent over and took in a deep breath. _Wow this is a workout._ She wiped the sweat from her forehead before she heard Dottie’s voice.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m actually loving it. Show choir plus the musical might have been a lot, but I’ll sure be fit after this so.” Angie smiled before she started to chug water again.

She listened half-mindedly as the vocal coach gave them notes. She was pretty sure none of this really mattered since she was a first year with a minor, minor role in the group, but still she listened. However, part way through his spiel she noticed a familiar face outside the studio. The studio was shared with other groups like dancers and yoga so it was in a nice spot in their gym and from the window she could see the weight room where a certain English student was benching about 100 pounds.

She had asked around about Peggy. For some odd reason after that night she had wanted to know more about her. Peggy was always on the backburner in her mind for that matter. People said she was dedicated to ROTC. That she kept up with and even surpassed the men in her unit. People told her that she lived off campus with Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis as roommates. Can you imagine living in a house like that? They all told her Peggy talked to guys and that Peggy didn’t date. Some of them even said Peggy didn’t really have friends outside of Stark.

Peggy sat up from the bench to take a breather. She glanced out the glass wall of the weight room and made eye contact with Angie.

If only to make the situation worse, Peggy winked at her.

Angie bit her lip and looked back down to the wood floor of the studio. She was in for it now.

* * *

Angie changed quickly in the locker room. She didn’t want to spend more time in a place that smelled like that than she had to. She gathered up her stuff and slammed the locker shut with a clang. Out the room she went and straight for the elevator that would take her to campus.

After waiting a little longer than she would have liked, she boarded a totally empty elevator, everyone was heading into the gym right now, not out of the gym.

Except of course, Peggy Carter, who stuck her hand in the way right as the door was about to close. It hesitated for a second before opening back up. She slipped in and leaned back against the wall.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Peggy said breathlessly.

“How strange that we might be on campus together.” Angie smiled, “Nice benching there, English.”

English? Peggy thought that was a strange albeit suitable nickname, “Liked what you saw, then?”

Angie exhaled at that, “Are you like this to all the baristas?”

Peggy chuckled, “Only the cute ones.”

“Don’t push your luck there.” Angie stepped out of the elevator as it opened.

Peggy continued next to her, duffel bag in hand, “The army standard for bench press is 80% of your weight so I have to bench 105 pounds. Sadly, I’ve never been much for chest work outs, so I’m spending a lot of time at the gym.”

“Is that the girls standard or the boys standard?”

Peggy pursed her lips, “Has somebody been talking about me?”

“What if I’m just intrigued by you? Word on the street is that the guys in your unit hate you because you blow the girls’ standards through the roof and sometimes even the guys’ standards.”

If Peggy had learned anything about Angie from what short specks of interaction she had with the girl was that at her deepest core she was just sass. She carried herself so well, and sure, underneath that carry was a little insecurity and self-doubt, but you wouldn't know it if she didn't want you to. Angie was by far one of the more interesting people Peggy had met on this campus. And boy, was it tough to keep up with her sometimes.

Peggy rolled her eyes at that, “I’m far less impressive than they make me seem.”

“I'd _love_ to put that to the test, because you seem pretty impressive to me.”

“Coming from the girl that was practically doing ballet level foot work earlier. Your dance moves were gorgeous.”

“But they’re not exactly Black Swan yet.”

“Black Swan?” 

Angie turned to the front door of her building pulling out her ID as she spoke, “Don’t tell me you haven’t seen Black Swan.”

“I haven’t.” Peggy stopped on the path, watching Angie get her ID out to swipe in.

“Tell you what.” Angie grabbed her ID and swiped it through the sensor, “You show up here at 3 pm tomorrow and I’ll help you with that essay while we watch Black Swan.”

“1500 hours on the dot.” Peggy responded with a nod.

Angie smiled as she walked into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for shortness. Much love :D

**4 Days left ...**

“Didn’t you take comp 101? And stop that.” Angie waved at Peggy from across the room, “It’s like you’re addicted to working out. No more push ups or dips or whatever in my room, okay?”

Peggy sighed, to be honest, she hadn’t done tricep dips on purpose. It’s just that the dorm desks are the perfect height for them. Also she tends to work out when she’s nervous and nothing is making her more nervous than this situation.

“Wait, I missed something. Why is she kissing Lily?” Peggy asked.

“Lily came onto her in the car after they took the pills and what not.” Angie explained, eyes staying on the screen, “You have something against girls kissing other girls?”

“Quite the opposite.” Peggy said just loud enough for Angie to hear.

Angie didn’t react externally and kept her eyes glued on the laptop in front of her with Peggy’s 4th edition of this scholarship essay. The essay itself was beautiful in subject matter. She talked about her family moving back and forth across the pond and why she wanted to join the military.

Peggy shook her head again, “Wait, I thought she was having sex with Lily. Why is she having sex with herself?”

“She’s …” Angie looked up from the computer, “What have you been doing this entire time if you aren’t watching the movie?”

“Wondering why your room mate left.”

Angie chuckled, “You and me both.”

“Scared her off, did you?” Peggy teased.

“Ah, yes, because I’m terrifying.” Angie sighed, "No everything was fine until one day I came back from classes and without a trace, she was totally gone. Couldn't hack it, I guess? But I hear it's not a totally uncommon situation.”

"At least now you have the whole room to yourself." Peggy said as she walked over to Angie's bed where the girl was still reading her essay.

"Oh, yeah, I've been bringing _so_ many people to this mess of a room." Angie grimaced, "Sorry I don't mean to be a pessimist. You can tell me to shut up at any time."

"I like when you talk." Peggy said softly.

Angie rolled her eyes, "You're weird."

She shut the laptop with a sigh, potentially down scouring Peggy's essay finally. She handed the laptop to the other girl and sat back against the wall, "Come sit here in bed and watch the movie so I don't have to keep answering your questions, English."

Peggy put the laptop down on Angie’s desk before climbing up onto her bed. She sat against the wall next to Angie. She was still attempting to understand what as going on when Angie grabbed the throw blanket from the end of her bed. She threw it over both of them and before Peggy knew it, Angie was leaned up against her shoulder.

“Yes?” Peggy said softly.

“Don’t tell me you’re anti-cuddling, English. This friendship is absolutely not going to make it with that attitude.”

Yeah, but she was pretty sure Angie knew _exactly_ what she was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Days Left ...**

“I just can’t get rid of you, can I?” Angie asked out loud as she noticed Peggy walking beside her.

It was a cool February evening on the New Yorkian campus and they were both dressed well in their coats as scarves. The sky was threatening a spot of snow but showed no promise, which was good, considering Peggy had to drive home for the night.

“Thought you could use a friend to get your back to your dorm. Things get scary on campus after night classes.” Peggy answered.

“Did you send in your essay?”

“I did.” Peggy made a cheering gesture and laughed, “Now we’ll just have to see if I actually get it.”

“You owe me big time if you do. I practically wrote that thing for you.” Angie looked over at Peggy as they walked.

There was really no need for them to be walking at such a leisurely place and wasn’t it so convenient that they were heading away from Angie’s dorm now. It’s always like something out of a movie, rosy cheeks and warm laughs leading to a conversation that pooled in the air like their breath did when they spoke.

Sometime later in that conversation they made their way to sitting down on a bench near the football field. Their university was more for academics and arts than the athletics so their football field was just that. A field with a few stands and a tall box where the commentators sat. Nothing exceptional about it. If you wanted to see a game, you wouldn’t even have to buy a ticket. You could just stand there and watch from the fence.

“Oh, come on.” Angie said, “You’ve never kissed somebody and been like ‘wow I really don’t feel anything at all’?”

Peggy chuckled shifting around a bit on the bench, “No I can’t say I have. My first kiss ever was with a guy named Steve once I got to the states and every kiss since then has been quite magical as far as I’m concerned.”

“Steve? That’s such a lame name. My first kiss was with a guy named Greg and it was probably up there as one of my worst experiences ever. Who knew eighth grade would be so bad, huh?” Angie narrowed her eyes as she watched the sky behind the field, “Did you date this Steve character for long?”

“He was my best friend. With all the moving and what not it just didn’t work out. I think he’s dating somebody named James now. He texts me occasionally.”

“Turned him gay?” Angie joked.

Peggy laughed for a moment before lowering her tone, “Steve was the first person I ever confessed my bisexuality to and he confessed the same to me. It was part of the reason we were so close.”

Angie tilted her head as she thought about it. After a few moments she decided to stand up. Peggy followed as Angie started to walk towards the field, curiously enough.

“That’s romantic in a way. Confessing your love for the same sex before falling for the person you told that to, who just happens to be the opposite sex.” Angie stopped in the middle of the field, turning to look at Peggy as she lagged along behind her, “I’m a sap for the romantic, but even after my first semester sociology class project with you, I could have never guessed you’d have a romantic back story.”

Peggy kept her mouth shut in a little smile as she approached the blathering Italian. She stuffed her hands in her pockets to keep them warm on her way there as well.

“Did you have me down as more straight forward? A well calculated back story for a well calculated woman?” Peggy, taking her turn to tease for once, “Have you thought about me that much lately, then?”

Angie opened her mouth for a moment. If her cheeks weren’t bright red already, they were now. Peggy continued to step towards her, probably beyond a comfortable range at this point. She raised her eyebrows, “Don’t flatter yourself, Peggy.”

Peggy was now standing a bit close to Angie, her eyes flicking between the other girls’ as she brought her hands out of her pockets. Angie could only hold her breath as Peggy’s hands started to toy with the collar on her winter jacket.

Then with her voice barely above a whisper she said, “There’s something wonderful about that idea of two people opening up to each other. It’s romantic.”

“Is this romantic?” Peggy asked, her lips a hushed breath apart from the freshman’s.

“Yes.”

As if scripted, Peggy kissed Angie. In the cold, on the middle of the football field. Maybe it was something new for Angie. Maybe the romantic she was talking about was a lot more like this than she had planned. Peggy’s fingers had coiled into the fleece of that jacket and tugged Angie miraculously closer. 

Angie’s hands? They were still gloved and perhaps less important in location as she was a bit paralyzed at the moment. Peggy drifted away like a little wave. She turned her head and went for the same exact thing but with a different angle and some how it felt totally new. Like it was perfectly aligned with the universe in that moment that Angie wanted to keep her eyes shut forever.

That’s probably a bit of an overstatement, but Peggy was a great kisser.

The weirdest thing though, was that Peggy could have done it then. Angie’s feelings were all mashed and mixed over the excitement and warmth she was feeling right now that she would have done it. A little more kissing and Angie would have agreed to follow Peggy back to her place in a heartbeat. In half a heartbeat even. It was just a right feeling sorta thing.

Peggy could have won that bet right then and there.

But she didn’t.

When she broke the kiss, Angie was shaking a tiny bit. Quivering? Either way, she was cold and far too hyped up on one kiss.

“Yes?” Peggy cocked her head a little bit, running her fingers along Angie’s jaw.

“Yeah totally.” She responded.

After a couple more seconds, they shuffled away from one another and Angie said, “I really should go, but, uh, come to opening night of the musical tomorrow.”

Peggy nodded, “I won’t miss it, dear.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally lied on my time line for this but I promise the next chapters will come snappy!

****

2 Days Left ...

Peggy felt immensely out of place. She had just witnessed a phenomenal musical put on with Angie dancing around in the background. It was a part with only two lines but for Angie is sure was enough. That fact was written on her face. Peggy had yet to see anybody so happy with such a small thing before.

She was waiting in the warmly lit lobby. The entrance to the theatre was still dribbling with people exiting for the night. The university puts on a show many people like to attend. Even the Thursday night show is worth it to go to. She figured Angie had to leave eventually so if she waited by the door, chances are she could catch her for a brief chat.

"Peggy?” Angie called, walking out of the backstage area and into the lobby of their fairly new on campus theatre.

“The one and only.” Peggy greeted her kindly.

“Wow, you actually came.”

“Would I lie to you?”

Angie gave her a coy little smile, “Peggy Carter you –“

“Did I hear Peggy Carter?” Dottie cut in, appearing from the hallway as well.

She strutted right up to Peggy, all smiles and everything. Peggy raised her eyebrow. She had seen Dottie around campus but didn’t know much about her. So why was she so interested in her right now?

Dottie put an arm on Angie’s shoulder, giving Peggy a once over, “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You have?” Peggy looked to Angie for an explanation, but received only a worried smile in response.

“So _this_ is Peggy.” Another girl said, rounding up behind Dottie as well.

A couple other ensemble members appeared suddenly out of nowhere to crowd around them. Angie stepped away from Dottie’s lean and into Peggy’s side. Out of instinct, Peggy put a hand on her back. She almost instantly realized what she had done and dropped the hand.

“I’m a little confused here.” Peggy admitted with a gentle smile, again glancing to Angie.

All the girls looked at each other for a moment before Dottie answered, “Angie talks about you a lot. We wanted to see the legend in person.”

“Does she now?” Peggy couldn’t help but smile a bit.

The situation began to make a little more sense. Something like a drama department creates close ties between people. Lots of hours doing this and that. Especially considering first semester freshman aren’t often given a space on the musical so Angie more than likely worked on the set or something. They’re probably just over protective of their little newbie.

Angie was a bit uncomfortable too, “Glad to see you all are interested in my friend here, but we actually have to be somewhere, so.”

Angie took Peggy by the hand and tugged her towards the door. Peggy got one wave goodbye to all the girls before she was stumbling out the door in line with Angie.

“Angie, do you know that we haven’t anywhere to be?”

“Haven’t anywhere to – Gosh, you’ve gotta stop with the Queen Elizabeth, Peggy. It’s throwing me off. Try a little more Andrew Jackson or something.” Angie stopped next to Peggy’s car that was poorly parked in a space outside the theatre.

Peggy may have taken a longer nap than she intended and somehow didn’t have time to fix her park job. But she only missed one song.

“Did you drag me all the way out here to get out of dealing with a situation?” Peggy stepped closer to her.

“It’s called improv, English.” Angie leaned back against the car.

Peggy leaned back against her car as well and glanced up at the stars. Angie had dropped into deep thought suddenly, and she was quite inclined to let her stay there for a minute. After two hours of singing, the gentle whistle of wind through trees was a sound for sore ears. After a few seconds of deeply comfortable silence, Angie cracked a huge smile.

“That was my first college performance ever.” Angie threw her head back dramatically and shouted it again, “That was my first college performance ever.”

Peggy laughed softly under breath, “Shouldn’t you be out partying then?”

Angie brought her head back down to give Peggy quite the look, “The cast party is tomorrow. Shouldn’t you know that?”

“Why would I?” Peggy asked.

“Well, it’s at your house.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. Of course Howard lent their house out for another party without asking her. Did she expect any less? She sighed, “First I’ve heard of it.”

Angie smiled, “You’ve got quite the living situation there.”

“Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it.” Peggy shook her head, “Howard and Jarvis are probably two of the closest friends I’ve ever had. I rarely see them though. I get up at 5 in the morning to drive here and do conditioning, and then I’m at class or eating or studying. I’m usually in bed by the time they even get in for the night.”

Angie turned so her hip was against the car and she could put a hand on Peggy’s shoulder, running her fingers across the material there. “Peggy, I don’t understand you at all. You get up at five in the morning and sure you’re in bed by the time they get back, but I sure as hell know that means you’re staying up later than you should be anyways. You’re stressed because of classes, but somehow you come out of your way to see my stupid musical or watch a dumb movie about dancers. Why don’t you treat yourself better?”

“I am.” Peggy stated coldly, “Don’t you see that I enjoy those things more than sleep? I love movies. I love my classes. I love morning PE and I like you enough to sacrifice a few hours of sleep for it. That must make sense to you.”

Angie shrugged, “I have given almost all of my Netflix time for this musical.”

Peggy tensed up at that response, but released it all again when she heard Angie laugh at the end. This girl was maybe a little too fun and relaxed sometimes. She turned to face the younger girl. Giving into the inevitable draw.

Angie sparked at that, “There we go. See, you want to relax.”

“I do now?”

Angie giggled. Peggy’s tendency to respond to a statement with a reiteration of it was something she could easily find irritating, but rather she enjoyed it a little bit. Masochist, perhaps, but she’ll never tell.

“On a scale of one to ten …” Angie paused, tugging at the folds in the fabric of Peggy’s coat just a bit more than she probably ought to, “How much do you want me right now?”

The question caught Peggy off guard. Her mouth opened a bit, but no response was ready in her mind. How much did she want Angie right now?

“Emotionally or?”

“Physically. Emotionally. Mentally.”

Peggy swallowed, the taunting look in Angie’s eyes made her think the question was a game. Like a quiz show. Survey says … “7”

“7? Is that all?” Angie said softly, “This is your car, right?”

Peggy nodded wordlessly. Then, much to her surprise, Angie kissed her.

“Wait.” Angie pulled away just as suddenly as she started, “What about now?”

Peggy groaned, “You broke the scale of one to ten here.”

“I was hoping making out on your car would at least get me to a 9.”

Peggy smiled, “It can't hurt."

Angie smiled, leaning up to kiss her again with a soft hand on the other's girl face. It didn't take too long for them to shuffle forward a bit until their slightly chilled bodies were pressed against each other eagerly. Hands gently holding Angie's hips encouraged her even further and without thinking she deepened the kiss through a smile. In a matter of minutes they didn't feel so cold anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

****

**1 Day Left ...**

Another Friday, another Stark party that Peggy hadn’t exactly wanted. She moved around on the couch a little bit more, wondering how early she could turn in for the night and still be socially accepted by her peers. Howard was chatting up Dottie across the room. He always did have a thing for showgirls. It was unnerving actually. So of course when the musical needed a place off campus to party, Howard was more than happy to oblige.

She was staring at the ceiling and letting the bass of the music in the basement seep into her skin. It wasn’t that loud. Howard knew Peggy had to sleep pretty early. He was more respectful than she gave him credit for.

Yet she wasn’t thinking about that. She was thinking about talking to Howard maybe. Telling him she couldn’t go through with the bet. She was far too attached to Angie. She honestly couldn’t get enough of the girl. There was no reason for her to go through with this stupid bet.

Just then somebody jumped on top of Peggy, surprising her into a gasp.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, Pegs.” Angie said, steadying herself on the couch. She reached up and fixed her hair. Maybe Peggy would be surprised at Angie’s drunken stupor if not she had just successfully pulled off the first show of her college career.

“Having a smashing time, dear?” Peggy asked.

“Of course.” Angie giggled, “But you aren’t. Why don’t you drink? You’re almost legal.”

“The ROTC program tends to frown on that behavior.” Peggy responded, her fingers idly tapping at Angie’s knees.

Angie had one arm on the side of the couch holding her up and the other hand planted above Peggy’s shoulder. She rolled her eyes, “You’re no fun, English.”

“So that’s going to stick, is it?”

“It’s my favorite thing about you. An accent is fantastic. I love it. Makes my knees weak and all.” She rolled her eyes, “But I guess being on my knees wouldn’t be all that bad for you, right?”

Peggy started to blush as she stammered, “Uh –”

“Peggy Carter!” Howard shouted from across the room.

He came skittering into the room, one shoe off and followed by an absolutely giddy Dottie. He braced himself against one of the walls in the bare room of their house and grinned wildly at her. He said entirely too loudly, “Peggy!”

He glanced at Angie who was sitting up on Peggy now instead of leaning over her. Dottie was the one to break the silence by bursting out in laughter again. Howard straightened out and swung an arm around Dottie.

He put his red solo cup out and pointed at Peggy with it, “I need someone else for beer pong. You’ve got skills, Pegs.”

Beer pong was the last thing Peggy wanted to do today “I can’t I have to … uh …”

Angie smiled, “She’s walking me home tonight.”

“That’s correct.” Peggy responded quickly.

Angie and Peggy started off the couch, both stumbling in a different direction. Peggy managed to catch her by the hand and tug her to stay upright. They quickly made a few more gestures and Howard and Dottie who were arguing with them and then headed for the door. They stepped outside and Angie immediately grabbed the railing to stop.

“Alright there?” Peggy joked, hand still on Angie’s arm.

“This walk home is going to be brutal.” She said, shaking her head with a laugh.

“You don’t have to … “ Peggy paused, looking away, “I meant that …”

Angie raised an eyebrow, “Are you offering me your bed?”

Peggy nodded.

* * *

Angie pulled Peggy closer towards her as the door shut. In her totally coordinated state she kissed Peggy with as much intensity as she could muster.

And Peggy kissed her back.

Buttons on coats came off in soft deft movements. The sound of the music from the basement was dully pounding at the floor and they almost couldn’t hear it between the breathing. Angie pushed the jacket off of Peggy’s shoulders and started leading them backwards across that pounding landscape.

Peggy shook her head as she pulled away, “Angie …”

Angie stepped back, keeping her eyes planted on the floor.

Peggy kept her hands on Angie though, tightly curled in the cotton of her sleeves. She spoke slowly as if to make sure with herself as well as Angie, “You can get in that bed and sleep.”

Darkness inhabited the room fully barring the streetlight streaming through the cracks of her blinds. When she opened her mouth again she was even more certain of what she was saying.

“But I can’t sleep with you. Not like this at least.”

Angie smiled. She sat back on the bed and stretched her arms, “I’m a little intoxicated right now. I get it, English. You can’t sleep with me. But can you _sleep_ with me? You know, can you sleep _next_ to me? Cuddle style?”

Peggy let out a breath, “Angie …”

“No funny business, I swear. I just had a –“ She paused, looking down, “a great experience tonight with my first show. Maybe I don’t want to be all alone with this great feeling.”

Peggy rolled her eyes at that, unable to keep a smile off her face, “Fine. No blanket hogging though.”

* * *

**The Last Day ...**

“Mmmm …” Peggy blinked her eyes against the sunlight. She felt her arm trapped under the warm body cuddled up next to her. Peggy blinked harder this time before she mumbled, “Good morning, darling.”

Angie groaned, burying her head in Peggy’s loose sleeping shirt. She muttered against the fabric, “My head is pounding.”

Peggy rolled her head back to look up at the ceiling; Angie was maybe the cutest creature she’d ever seen. And there were some damn fine huskies on her run yesterday morning.

“I’d get you some Tylenol, but I’m far too comfortable to even consider getting up.”

Peggy turned to look at the other woman and Angie was smiling when she brought her head back up, “I can’t even be mad at you, English.”

She was so precious cuddled up on Peggy’s side and for once in her life Peggy didn’t need to wish she could read minds. Everything was apparent on Angie’s face right now. On her little features there was a telling smile and a happy crinkle. In fact there was vulnerability you only ever read about in novels.

Peggy was awestruck by it. She had been awestruck by Angie since the minute she first did that group project. How it ended up this way several months later she wasn’t about to question either. Everything just felt perfect.

And she leaned over just a bit.

And she kissed her.

And Angie made a little noise Peggy couldn’t resist.

And then the door opened all at once.

“Peggy, where the fuck is the …” Howard trailed off.

Potentially the best kiss of her life was cut short the minute the door opened. Peggy rolled over, gathering up the blankets around her as she did. He flicked his eyes between the two of them then without thinking cracked smile, “You actually did it. I actually lost a–“

Peggy’s eyes widened at that and Howard clapped a hand over his mouth, totally unable to believe he actually started to say that. Everything was silent for a heartbeat or two before the inevitable.

“Lost the what?” Angie asked softly

“Howard is. Angie. Listen, nothing happened last night I—“ Peggy started.

Angie sat up, “Lost a what, Carter?”

The way she said her last name felt oh so serious. Peggy bit her lip, “A bet.”

“A bet to … to what?” Angie raised her eyebrows, tension in her voice, “A bet to date me for a week or to get me to kiss you or—or what? Sleep with you?”

When Peggy didn’t respond, Angie pushed herself out of the bed and stuck a hand in her hair as she thought, “Was any of this real?”

Peggy opened her mouth, but Angie waved her off saying, “I don’t want to know. Fuck, I actually liked you too. Thank God I didn’t sleep with you last night.”

Peggy made a few protests, but Angie was not about to hear anything from her. She grabbed her coat and was out the door. Howard was just standing there astonished, kicking himself inside.

Peggy stared at the floor where Angie’s coat had been. This wasn’t what she had planned. She had momentarily forgotten all about the bet. She had forgotten about her ulterior motives. She could have done it last night too. She’d had so many opportunities but none of the felt right. Don’t get too attached she had told herself but, damn.

How in the world could you avoid getting attached to a girl like Angie Martinelli?

“That’s really unfortunate.” Howard said after a moment.

Peggy narrowed her eyes at him before falling back into bed. She was once again looking at the ceiling, but not as happily. She shook her head, “I didn’t sleep with her last night.”

“You didn’t?” He asked quietly.

“No. I told her I didn’t think it was right … in case she regretted it when she was sober.” Peggy’s eyes shut tightly in thought. She really liked Angie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. This chapter is far better than the others, sorry for that. Anyways, thanks for another great story. Tell me what you think!

**7 Days After …**

The café was dull. It felt more boring than the lukewarm coffee Angie had just thrown away. Even with what was happening at school and with the show choir and everything, she just couldn’t bring herself to get back into the groove of things. The tick of clock urged her to close everything up and leave for the night. She looked uneasily across the silent shop to where Peggy was once again unconscious on her laptop.

She rolled her eyes as violently as she could muster. Sure, nobody was watching, but it made her feel better. She grabbed the last cup on the rack and started violently rubbing away the bubbles with a hand towel. Lost in thought, she scrubbed a bit harder than friction could take and the cup toppled to the ground.

It smashed, scattering into a hundred china pieces than bounced across the tiles of the floor just beyond the counter. She ground her teeth together and dropped the towel on the counter. Instead of bending down to pick it up, she hung her head in her hands and sulked.

She was far too stressed out and emotionally taxed at this moment to want anything other than to just quit and take a four day long nap, but there was nothing like that in her near future.

Just then she heard the sound of a bunch of china chips spilling out onto the counter she was leaning on. She looked up to see Peggy’s hands were emptying the pieces of the cup onto the counter beside her. She didn’t make eye contact with Angie as she bent over to pick up the rest.

“Don’t—” Angie started, her voice catching mid way up her throat and staying firmly in her mouth.

Peggy did make eye contact with her then, raising an eyebrow as if to wonder if she was going to finish her sentence. The harsh lights above them made Peggy’s eyes seem a little hollow and Angie could clearly see a red mark on Peggy’s face where she had fallen asleep on her arm. Angie steeled her expression and turned away, grabbing the keys.

Peggy bent down, gathering up all the rest of the pieces and transferring those along with the ones on the counter into the trash.

“I have to close up so you have to leave.” Angie said, off-handedly, with a hint of distance in her words as if she was talking to another student on campus she didn’t know.

Peggy didn’t respond for a moment longer, stepping out from behind the counter into the area where she had been sitting earlier. She gathered all of her stuff up into the bag she had brought, zipping it shut as she went. With an easy toss, the bag was on her back and she was trailed by the younger girl who was so intent on closing the coffee shop.

Peggy kept walking for a few steps as Angie shut the doors. The café was in the student union so all she had to do was lock the door and take the keys to the front desk. Before she could get her keys in the door though, Peggy said something.

“I wasn’t going to do it, you know.”

That was probably the wrong thing to say, Peggy thought, cringing inwardly. She had that phrase on her tongue since the minute Angie left her room that morning. It felt amazing to get it out.

Angie paused for a minute before slowly locking the door. When she turned around, she was facing Peggy with a softer expression than before. She spoke deliberately, “I know when I’ve been played. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Peggy was a little upset when she said that. Or maybe perplexed was a better word.

“I wouldn’t … play you, Angie. I really –“

Angie cut her off abruptly, “I kissed you on your car, Peggy. You made me feel something like ...”

Angie squared up, shutting her mouth firmly and glaring at Peggy. She didn’t want to say anything hurtful. It took a lot of restraint to hold back.

“Angie, I …” Peggy gathered her thoughts quickly, “I was going to tell Howard I couldn’t go through with it. I was upset with him for throwing the party. I know I should have told you and I’m really sorry.”

“You’re really sorry.” Angie nodded, her façade breaking a hint, “I’m sorry too, English.”

She nodded and walked away, leaving Peggy standing in the dark student union to contemplate the situation. Except, there wasn’t too much contemplation going around. All she could think about was how inspiringly warm she felt after Angie had called her ‘English’.

* * *

**10 Days After …**

“This is Angie Martinelli. Leave your name and number at the beep.” The voicemail echoed in her ear.

Peggy took a deep breath, “I know this isn’t exactly my style, but I figured since you’ve read the texts I sent to you and opted not to respond … Perhaps I didn’t think this out. Why would sending you a voicemail change anything? I just wanted a chance to tell you that I messed up. You don’t even owe me a response, I just wanted you to know that I meant no harm to you. All my feelings were … very real. Best I belt up now. Have a nice day.”

Peggy ended the call.

_Have a nice day._ Really, Peggy, you are quite the idiot.

* * *

**15 Days After …**

Introspection wasn’t exactly one of Angie’s stronger suites. She was emotions driven. Everything she did was based out of how she felt. Sure she was exceptional at manipulating how she expressed those emotions. That’s what makes her the actress she is now. But she felt everything intensely and was in touch with that as well.

Angie had seen the texts. She heard the voicemail. Which at first made her just a bit sad, but the second time around actually made her laugh. Have a nice day? How Peggy.

Oh, but there was the problem. She couldn’t stop thinking about Peggy.

At first she assumed it was a sick joke. She had been through a number of breakups in her day. She knew the “I’ll never find someone again” or “damn I was attached” feelings that come along with it, but for God’s sake it was only 7 days. She had thought it over in detail. Peggy had resisted sleeping with her multiple times. Once even under pressure of Angie’s dubious consent. Which, for the record, had there been no bet, she wouldn’t have regretted sleeping with Peggy that night at all. Her mother would be sad to hear it, but it was the truth.

So the apology, by all accounts, was genuine. After this long she had reconciled that Peggy actually liked her. She had made Howard out to be a bit of villain in the process, but what can you do? It just bugged her that everybody was telling her to move on. Dottie had said Peggy wasn’t worth the time Angie had expended thinking about her. Her exact words were “Don’t British people have bad teeth anyways? Nevermind that, This is a classic situation of you have to turn your back and say fuck her.”

Easier said than done. Angie rolled over in her bed, feeling the emptiness of her roommate-less dorm and making a final decision.

She pulled her phone off the charger and sent a text to Peggy, “Make it up to me. Friday.”

She put the phone down, wondering if Peggy should even be awake at this hour, then felt it buzz a few seconds later saying, “It’ll be better than Black Swan.”

And damn it, she smiled at that.

* * *

**20 Days After …**

“I’ll pay for it I swear. Wanna go on a boat ride or some girly shit? I’ll do it. Peggy, you know I have money. I’m halfway through my PhD and I’m 21. You know I have cash. Let me.” Howard pleaded.

“This money would come directly out of guilt.” Peggy put her legs up on the coffee table, watching Jarvis study his law books closely, “And you have no reason to be guilty.”

“I do too.” He shot up from the couch with purpose, “I made the bet.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, “I already know what I’m doing and it won’t require you spending any money at all.”

Howard was a little upset. Visibly at least. Peggy glanced over at him since it was unlike him to let a conversation die. Or to lose an argument. Or to stop talking in any form or fashion.

“God, everyone in this house is head over heels, aren’t they?” Howard laughed.

Jarvis looked up from the book he was invested in, glancing between the two as if to make out what Howard was going on about. Peggy looked equally perplexed.

She shook her head, “What are you going on about?”

“I see it. You’re crazy for Angie.” He pointed at Jarvis, “And he’s crazy for Anna.” Then, with an overly dramatic throw of his hands he said, “I won’t give in. Not at all. You guys think you can make love look all great and dandy, but I know it sucks.”

Peggy laughed as Howard made a show of stomping up the stairs to his bedroom. Jarvis just shook his head and returned to whatever text he was reading before.

* * *

**21 Days After …**

If Peggy had never seen a beautiful woman before she definitely had now. Angie showed up out of seemingly nowhere dressed in a manner that was definitely turning heads. Who knew the conservative look could be pulled off so well? Peggy met Angie’s eyes without much to say, still really interested in how good that dress looked on her. Even with the little shrug she had to keep her safe from the still chilly temperatures.

After a moment of extended silence from Peggy, Angie raised her eyebrows, “Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot they don’t have these in England. They’re called dresses.”

“I, uh, definitely know what a dress is.” Peggy said quickly.

“Well, _uh,_ when you said this street I figured you were taking me to a bar or a club so I dressed appropriately.” Angie pulled her jacket tighter over herself, feeling a little self-conscious suddenly, “Don’t stare.”

Peggy dropped her eyes to the ground instantly. Expectations that everything would be normal vanished like that. Faster than anything else Peggy had ever lost.

She shook off the momentary feeling of anxiety, refusing to let it paralyze her. The street was empty. It was bit early for people to be drinking. None of the matches started until much later that night. She gestured for Angie to follow her into the nearby bar, seriously hoping this plan she had put just enough thought into went as well as she hoped.

Angie instantly noticed how old the bar looked. Red and white checkered tiles lined the floor, stainless steel appliances and surfaces were everywhere with touches of red to accent, and there was nowhere to sit that wasn’t a sleek looking booth or a bar stool against where the alcohol was on tap.

A fairly burly man appeared from the kitchen and waved at Peggy, “Ah! Howard’s friend!”

“Peggy.” She reminded him, “Where is everyone?”

“They’re in the back around the corner.” He had a very cheerful voice for such an intimidating looking chef, “Drinks are on me for you and – who’s the pretty lady?”

“She’s my …” She hesitated, “Friend.”

“Friend?” Angie asked.

“ _Oh._ ” He said knowingly, “Well if you’re here with Peggy, then you’ll need a double shot for free.”

Peggy put on a very apathetic face, “Very funny. We’ll be around back.”

Angie followed behind Peggy, her mood lifted after that encounter. She was surprised to see a bunch of people in a huge circular booth when they rounded the corner. They all roared with greetings when Peggy came around and some even stood up to greet her.

Peggy took a hug from one of the only other girls present. One of the guys gave her the ever so manly handshake-to-hug. Angie felt a little overwhelmed until Peggy took her hand and tugged her towards them, a huge smile on her face.

“This is Angie, everybody. Angie this is … everyone.” Peggy gestured towards the table.

“You guys are Peggy’s unit I take it?”

She was met with a resounding affirmation. Peggy offered Angie a seat and she quickly got swept up in the conversation.

“Congrats, Carter. I heard you got the scholarship too.” Said one of the boys on the other side of the table.

A waitress suddenly appeared with one of the biggest pizzas Angie had ever laid eyes on. She dropped it on the table along with some baskets of fries.

After the food was officially attacked by everyone at the table, Peggy responded, “It’s all thanks to my proof-reader over here.”

“Well thanks for keeping Carter here in the states.” Said another boy, putting his hand on Peggy’s shoulder just as she took a bite of pizza. He looked her over for a second, “You go to school with us, right? What’s your major?”

“I’m not really sure yet. I’m on track to get a musical theatre degree right now.” Angie informed him.

“You’re a lot more impressive than your gal pal here.” He said, shaking Peggy a bit with the hand on her shoulder, “I mean criminal justice, really? You’re too bright for that cop down bullshit.”

Peggy shrugged in response.

They all lapsed back into conversation. Surprisingly enough, Angie was included in the conversation. She didn’t feel for a moment that she was out of place or that the conversation strayed too far from something that she understood. They spent quite a bit of time making sure Angie knew any embarrassing stories about Peggy they could dredge up from their memories. A couple of them ended with Angie spitting her food out and Peggy hiding what little pride she had left in her napkin.

After they had exhausted the moment cheering on Peggy and the other guy who had gotten their last half of college paid for in full, they started to say their goodbyes. Somewhere along the way Angie had found out that this was Peggy’s favorite place to eat for what she called “American food.” Something about that was just a touch endearing.

Peggy had managed to get Angie’s hand in her own during the shuffle of leaving the bar/diner. She pulled her with the mess of people until they were where the old style jukebox was, letting everyone siphon out at their own pace.

“So what’s the catch?” Angie asked, letting go of Peggy’s hand.

“Catch?”

“Do I need a translator to talk to you?” Angie leaned back against the jukebox with a smile teasing around her lips.

“No, I understand the phrase, but I can assure you there’s no catch here, dear.” She scolded herself for the typical british ‘dear’ she let in there, “I wanted you to meet all of them because it was the only way I could think of to truly make it up to you.”

“Eating greasy, albeit, great pizza with your macho cohorts?”

Peggy shook her head, turning to look out the window that the jukebox was pressed against. She kicked the wall gently in thought, “I figured you would know I was being genuine if I invited you to meet all of them. I wouldn’t go through the trouble of hearing every embarrassing thing that’s every happened to me just to trick you.”

Angie was touched for the moment. It was more like a sharp prick, actually. Peggy had shown her a part of her life that was separate from the bustle of her home with Howard and Jarvis. She showed her some friends that respected her for going above and beyond. In fact, the ROTC program was something that Peggy truly put all of her stock into and it paid off immensely.

Angie bit her lip, “You really meant it all?”

Peggy kept her eyes fixed on the traffic light flickering red at the intersection just beyond the glass. It blinked out and the green light began to shine signaling the cars could go now.

“Yes.” She responded softly.

She turned her head when she found Angie no longer had her back to the juke box, she was toying with the controls until she managed to plug something in that got the old record holder to work again. Safety Dance began playing over the speakers of the diner. Not exactly what she had wanted, but it was better than the silence that had filled the almost vacant bar.

“Really?” Peggy gave her a look.

“Please, I love the 80s.” She turned to look over at Peggy too.

There was a tiny bit of silence while the overly synthesized pop tune played in the background, effectively spilling into the space around them and making it more comfortable than ever. Or was that just them.

It didn’t take Peggy long to lean in and finish whatever they had started. Angie’s eyes fluttered shut when she felt Peggy’s lips against hers. It was simple and clean, which wasn’t always the case with kisses. They could still make out the music and felt every breeze coming through the room.

Peggy pulled back, “I’m sorry, I –“

“No, no.” Angie muttered as she took Peggy by the face and pulled her back in for a far less simple kiss. 

Peggy grappled for traction with Angie’s coat and pulled her closer. It was something she had done before, and Angie had grown to love it over the short time they had spent together what felt like forever ago. When the broke briefly, Angie slid her hand into Peggy’s hair, no care in the world about it.

They heard someone clear their throat from across the room. The burly chef from earlier was giving them an odd look.

He then shrugged and commented, “Maybe I was wrong, you’ve got much more game than Howard. No alcohol at all on that one.”

Angie tried to cover her mouth to keep the laughter from breaking through, but it made it’s way regardless. Muffled by the sleeve of her jacket she continued to laugh while Peggy could only let go of Angie’s clothes and blush in even more embarrassment than earlier. She was really putting herself the humility box for this one.

After Angie managed to calm down she said, “Okay. You did it. You made it up to me. Now ask me.”

“Ask you?” Peggy looked around for a second, “You mean, that you’d like to be my girlfriend?”

“Of course I do.” Angie pulled her in for an unexpected hug, “Payback will come with time, though."

Peggy hugged her back, “Smashing"

* * *

**40 Days After …**

Oh yeah, kissing. Something Peggy never thought she’d get the chance to do with Angie again, but yet, here they were. Kissing.

On her bed because they rarely got a moment alone for themselves to hold. In fact right now they were supposed to have cuddle studies which was something Peggy created but Angie named. Honestly, the best way to do homework was laying on top of someone else. Of course the draw back to this was that sometimes the oddest things get them going so it leads to this.

Angie lulled away from Peggy for a second, her eyes reluctant to open back up.

Her voice was a little hoarse and shaky, which made it all the better when she said, “What do you want?”

But for some reason that didn’t make sense to Peggy. She dropped her head back onto the mattress. The ruffled sheets underneath them didn’t bother her as much as they usually would.

“Are you referring to dinner? It’s only 4 …” Peggy said.

Angie laughed, “No, like, what do you want me to do?”

Maybe it was just the amount of hours she had been awake by now, but Peggy just didn’t understand, “What you were doing was great.”

Angie pushed back against the mattress so she could sit on top of Peggy on her knees. She sighed, “You really don’t get this do you?”

“I’m a bit lost. Is this an American thing?”

Angie got a real kick out of that. Laughing along, she spun around and quickly crawled to the end of the bed, reaching across the open space to grab a pad of paper and pen from Peggy’s desk. She sat at the end of the bed, scribbling something on the paper.

“So this is Dirty Talk 101, welcome class.” She said in an odd higher voice.

Peggy chuckled as she sat up, suddenly understanding the subject matter. She crawled over on her hands and knees saying, “Of course, professor Martinelli.”

She caught Angie’s lips briefly before they both started giggling again.

“So you do know what you’re doing then,” Angie made a face, “Not sure I’m into the student-teacher thing, though.”

Peggy shrugged, “We could both be teachers.”

“No way, you’re totally a librarian type. Although, there’s something sexy about that. Do you have any glasses?” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“… Or it could be you and me making out in my bed.”

“Such a charmer, English.”

* * *

**78 Days After …**

“I’m late, I know.” Peggy rushed into the house, dropping her bags on the floor.

Angie, walking past with a pan in hand, spun and kissed Peggy chastely, pulling at her jacket so she could keep moving towards to kitchen with her.

She grinned, “You really are. Breakfast?”

Jarvis and Howard were sitting at the table, excitedly chatting about something or other at the table. Jarvis was well dressed with a backpack sitting at his feet and Howard was in his plaid bathroom robe sporting ridiculously matted bed head.

Peggy raised an eyebrow, only slightly jarred that her girlfriend wasn’t making breakfast for just the two of them, “Why are you up Howard? Jarvis usually just eats cereal and slinks out the door unhappily.”

Howard made a face, “Hey -- if Angie’s cooking I’m here.”

Angie, still grinning, dropped her voice, “Little upset it’s not just us, huh?”

Peggy rolled her eyes, “Absolutely not. This is quite fine.”

“I can make it just us later, babe.” Angie winked.

Peggy got a bit flustered at that. Especially once Howard commented, “Oh yeah Angie was telling us that you don’t like dirty talk. You’re weird, Pegs.”

“What? You told them what?” Peggy was at a loss, “I said no such thing.”

Angie snickered, grabbing something out of the oven, “I just like making you sweat. It’s payback after all.”

Peggy resigned to being totally embarrassed and just sitting at the table across from a judgmental group of roommates. Angie pulled out more food than Peggy had ever seen on their kitchen table in her life. They weren’t that great as chefs. The only one of them with any talent was Jarvis and he’s spent a lot of time at his internship after hours.

“Take a picture, hun, it’ll last longer.” Angie gave her a light push on the shoulder.

After they all loaded their plates full of food and started eating and gossiping excitedly about this that or the other, Peggy lost track of the moment. She was a bit sweaty from morning PT and a bit tired from a lack of sleep. Sharing a single isn’t as romantic as it sounds.

She sort of zoned out of the conversation and all for a minute or so until she heard Howard say, “Yeah, Angie spends the night all the time. It’s very un-christian I’d say.”

Angie donned a very old southern accent and said, “I’m a good Christian girl, Mr. Stark. I won’t sleep with Miss Carter until we’re married. We’re very PG.”

Angie sent another wink Peggy’s way. She couldn’t tell if Angie was always a tease or if she was taking her time with the whole “payback” thing.

“Speaking of PG, why doesn’t Anna stay over?” Howard turned his attention to Jarvis.

“I really should be leaving.” He said, standing up from the table.

“Whatever. Back to my original point. I’ve never wanted to sleep with a girl more like I’m basically dating her right now.” Howard shook his head.

“Who?” Peggy jumped in.

“Maria. Keep up.” Howard snapped back, grabbing more bacon.

“Maybe she’s not into guys.” Angie said off hand, snatching the plate away from him.

“I think I’d know if I was almost dating a lesbian.” He shrugged, “Any guy would notice if they were dating a lesbian.”

Angie scoffed, “No way. I’m pretty sure I’ve done it. I could totally convince a fella I was into him even if I don’t work like that.”

Howard raised his eyebrows, “Wanna bet?”

“Angie no.” Peggy started.

Angie heard nothing of it, “You’re on.”

And thus ended the Great Stark-Carter Bet. Moral of the story? Don't make bets with Howard. But, Angie'll figure that out soon enough.


End file.
